A Duel Of Two Harrys
by Wildstar93
Summary: Harry comes across a man who is like him except for his cruel personality. How will he face up against this too-perfect, too obnoxious Harry? It's a long-awaited battle of Canon!Harry vs Fanon!Harry in the Ministry of Magic, and who will win? Contains GodModeSue!Harry and Jerk!Harry.


**Warrior Cat Cody: Hey there, everyone, and welcome to my new one-shot! It's gonna be a Harry Potter one-shot, and I'll tell you something that interested me some time ago.**

**I had been reading plenty of Harry Potter FanFics, and in some of those, Harry get angry at those he trusted and acts pretty rude towards them. Draco Malfoy-rude, that is. Plus, he uses his House Of Black status or whatever to do whatever he wants, so he could basically be getting away with murder, becoming no better than those he opposed. But what if he encountered the real Harry Potter? The Boy Who Lived? The Chosen One (you get the picture)? How will they handle each other's differences? And will they get a fight to the death on their hands?**

**Well, we'll find out, won't we? On with the story! And I was thinking of calling Fanon!Harry "Bitch Harry" like how Stewie from Family Guy called his clone "Bitch Stewie", but I decided not to go through it. And basically, he's a guy, so "Bastard Harry" would've fit him more.**

**Disclaimer: Like I've said before, Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Publishing Date: February 4, 2015**

**...**

_**A Duel Of Two Harrys**_

It was another busy day at the Ministry of Magic. Harry Potter was in the Auror office, busy at his work such as sorting out files of criminals. He wouldn't be called back into action until an emergency popped up, but he didn't mind the peace and quiet that came over the wizarding world after Voldemort's defeat.

He was currently sorting out files of runaway criminals from Azkaban; apparently, they had decided to take a leaf out of the Death Eaters' books. Ever since the war ended, Harry had been training hard to be an Auror, and he was going to put these years' worth of Auror training to round them up and bring them to justice. But little did he know that the next threat didn't come from Azkaban or the Death Eaters, but this threat would come from himself.

"Auror Potter?" a voice came from the doorway. Kingsley Shaklebolt himself, the Minister for Magic, had appeared for a daily checkup on the Aurors due to having been an Auror in the past. "You have a visitor."

Harry knew that Kingsley often called him by his name as friends and allies. But during work, it was business as usual. So he said, "Okay then. Who is it?"

Kingsley suddenly looked confused. "Er...he said he's you."

"You're kidding?" Harry rasped. If he had some coffee, tea, or butterbeer, he would have spat it out in surprise. "How can that be?"

"I have no idea," Kingsley replied. "One of the portals in the Transportation Department started glowing, and then...it's like you had appeared from it. But this man is different from you."

Now Harry kind of found that easy to believe. He had heard that one of the rooms held a portal that went between worlds. So he said, "Well then...I'd like to see him."

"All right then," Kingsley said. He turned around and called, "Other Harry! Auror Potter would like to see you now."

"It's not 'Other Harry', you nobody!" a voice that sounded strangely like his sneered outside the room. "It's Lord Potter-Black of the Ancient Noble House Of Black!"

"Okay, what's the deal?" Harry called to the doorway in slight irritation. "You wanted to see me, but you're insulting one of my allies from the war. Please don't make me throw you out. Now what do you want?"

There was silence before Kingsley left the room. Finally, the voice snapped, "I'm here for you...because we are the same."

The man stepped into the room, and Harry felt the color nearly drain from his face. Just as Kingsley said, this man really did look like him from the green eyes to the messy hair and even to the lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. But the clothes and his face were different: this stranger had elaborate robes of black-and-silver just like that of Slytherin House at Hogwarts, and the face wasn't full of curiosity or conflict. His face was filled with nothing but disdain, as if he had stepped onto something unsanitary.

"Looks like Kingsley was right," Harry remarked, studying the doppelganger some more. "We _are _the same."

"Indeed," the other Harry drawled in a voice that told Harry he didn't want to be here. "I am also Lord Potter-Black, head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, here to tell you how you can improve this world. And..." His cold green eyes suddenly narrowed as he glanced to the left. "...that's quite a family you have there."

Harry looked around at the picture of him and Ginny holding the baby Albus in their arms, a two-year-old James reaching up to see his little brother. It had been a month since his youngest son was born, and he treasured both of his sons and his wife very much. He and Ginny planned on maybe having one more child or two before settling the baby issue for good.

He looked around at the other Harry and said, "These two kids are my sons. The toddler's James Sirius Potter after his grandfather and Sirius, and the baby is Albus Severus Potter, named after two of the bravest men I've ever met."

"Albus?" The doppelganger looked stunned at this, as if someone had given him a surprise birthday party. Then he growled, "What were you thinking, naming your child after him? How can you even think of honoring the memory of Dumbledork?"

"Dumble_dork_?" Harry repeated in surprise. The contempt in this visitor's voice was clear now. "Not to be rude, but...what the hell are you, a five-year-old? Yes, Dumbledore had used me somewhat in the past, but he had good intentions, and Voldemort's gone. Even if you don't like him, at least show some respect by saying the name right."

Other Harry snorted. "No. That old fool betrayed me! He used me all my life, just like he's used you! It's better to call him Dumbledork." He then looked at the photo again and remarked, "I thought you'd choose your friends and loved ones better, friend. But instead, you had to choose a stupid jealous traitorous oaf who eats too much, a bossy buck-toothed know-it-all, and a filthy red-headed whore."

At first, Harry had been willing to listen to his other self's opinions, to hear what he could do. But when the insults towards his wife and friends came forth, that was when he got angry.

"Excuse me?" he growled, standing up and facing the impostor. "Ron and Hermione are the best friends a wizard can ask for, and Ginny's a kind and spirited woman, and I love her. You can insult me and the way I had done things in the past, but don't you dare go bringing them into this."

"I'll drag them into whatever. And I feel sorry for you," Other Harry snapped, sounding snootier with each word. "You could've done better to help the world. You deserve so much more than those Weasels and that Mudblood."

That did it. Harry knew Hermione had said she was proud to be called a Mudblood, but it still ticked him off. So he reached over for his wand, grabbed it, and, before the other could finish his sentence, yelled "_Stupify!_"

The blast from the wand caught the doppelganger by the chest and threw him backward. But Other Harry got quickly back up onto his feet, pulling himself up by holding onto the side of a cubicle.

Harry took the chance to step towards him, snarling, "Don't you DARE say that about my wife and friends! I told you before that you can have a go at me all you like, but you don't bring _them _into this!"

"I'll say whatever I like," Other Harry sneered. "I am, after all, Lord of the Ancient House Of Potter Black and-"

"And what's this Potter-Black stuff you're rambling about?" Harry overrode him. "Last time I saw, Sirius was the last member of the House of Black. And from what Hermione told me, those kinds of practices are outdated now."

Other Harry snarled, "Oh, sure! Take that Mudblood's side over your own! Do you _ever _think for yourself?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I do, actually. And I think of my friends when someone talks ill of them. I don't like it when someone has a go at them, and I let them know. And currently, you're the one doing the insulting. You've had a go at Ron, Hermione, Ginny, my kids, and Dumbledore so far. So who's next? Snape? Neville? Luna?" He took a deep breath before going on, "And I've destroyed Voldemort to bring peace, love, and acceptance into this world. It's people like you who try to keep that from happening. I won't stop while we keep fighting hate and anger with love and friendship."

"Who needs friendship when you have power?" Other Harry sneered. "Who needs love when you have money and a title? We need to fight hate with _more_ hate, fight anger with _more_ anger! And soon, I'll have revenge on the people in this world and getting the life _I _deserve!"

There was clearly no reasoning with his cruel counterpart. Harry whipped out his wand again and pointed it at his chest, rasping angrily, "You know what? _I _feel sorry for _you_. You've gone too much into hatred to feel for those you trusted, and you forgot the sacrifices Lily Potter and Severus Snape had done for you like they did for me. Now you've become something like an arrogant brat who can't stand to have opinions and morals different from yours. And I don't want a fight, but you're pushing me into it. Now why don't you do the world a favor, go back to wherever you came from, and think over what I said, _Lord Potter-Black_?"

Then...Other Harry snapped.

He whipped out his wand and fired a curse at Harry. Harry quickly shouted, _"Protego!"_, blasting the spell away from him so that it hit a wall. Then he did a nonverbal Levitating Charm, lifting a table in the air and throwing it hard towards the impostor.

"You'll have to try better than that, Potter!" Other Harry sneered, using a Blasting Spell to destroy the table.

"Oh, I will," Harry muttered. "Let's see..."

Recalling seeing Dumbledore charming statues in his fifth year, Harry charmed the closest statue (which was a former Minister for Magic), which charged at the doppelganger. Other Harry blasted it out of the way and then, surprisingly, morphed into a black phoenix, lunging at Harry with his talons stretched out. The Boy-Who-Lived put up a defensive spell, watching the impostor fly back and morph back into a man, panting as if he had run a marathon from Scotland to the streets of London.

_How does he do all that? _Harry thought in irritation. Aside from his obnoxious personality, Other Harry's skills were...too perfect. He seemed to know every counter-spell in the book, every dark spell and trick, and he could even turn into a phoenix through Animagi, something he hadn't gotten into. Wasn't there anything this Harry couldn't do?

"Have I ever told you that I command Dementors?" Other Harry jeered, stepping back as mist of black suddenly appeared, announcing the arrival of the Dementors. "With them around, you'll never defeat me!"

Harry growled under his breath, but he braced himself for this. The awful memories of falling and fainting to these demons' powers burned hard in his mind, but he remembered what Remus Lupin had taught him. He faced them with his wand out and tried hard to think of his friends and slowly-growing family, knowing that they had survived the war against Voldemort together and would continue their lives.

"You're done for!" Other Harry bellowed in triumph. "_Cruci-_"

_"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

With that, a silvery stag erupted from the end of his wand and charged at the Dementors. Other Harry let out a roar of anger at this, about to yell "_Avada Kedevra!"_, but Harry didn't let him finish. Instead, he yelled "_Expelliarmus!_" and watched the spell knock the wand out of his hand, the wand flying through the air until he caught it.

"Well..." Harry snapped the impostor's wand in half and threw it down at his feet. "You've lost. And now I hope you've learned something from all of this: I have the honor and love of my friends and family in my heart and mind while you got power and control in yours. And look at what just happened! Your pride's been ripped to shreds. Just step in front of that portal, get back to your time, learn from this, and never come back." He pointed his own wand at the doppelganger and said, "Many people like me already have our happy endings here, whether they be good or bittersweet. Don't take that away from them."

Other Harry growled as he got up and gave him a look that burned of pure hatred. Finally, he snapped, "Fine. I'll take my leave." He stood up and faced the portal, adding, "But you haven't seen the last of me. I vow on my magic that I will be back to destroy your world and shape it into my image. So mote-"

But Harry didn't give him a chance to finish, thinking, _I've had enough of this_. Instead, he rolled his eyes, yelled "_Stupify!_" and blew him backward into the portal, his impostor yelling as he fell in. As he did, many people had come up to the department to see what the fuss was about.

"Wow...that's destroyed property, but you showed that impostor what for!" a lower-ranked Auror exclaimed happily. "I've been hearing you have a row at each other in the next cubicle. A hero as usual, Potter!"

Harry nodded. "Thanks. But honestly? I'm kinda done with heroics for a while."

_**The End**_

**...**

**Warrior Cat Cody: There you go, folks. I hope you enjoyed this story, and I might make some more of these in the future. If there's anything you don't like in this story or if there's something, let me know. Please be nice and polite about it.**

**Just remember that I'm not bashing anyone for coming up with these kinds of stories. I'm actually against the concept of these kinds of stories. While I do admit that Harry could be a bit of a jerk in Order Of The Phoenix, his heart is usually in the right place. And these kinds of stories are why I'm completely against bashing of any kind. And I admit that Dumbledore was kinda manipulative with Harry, but Harry took that role with no complaint, and it all worked out in the end; that, and Dumbledore was apologetic about it afterward.**

**Oh, and the "your pride's been ripped to shreds" is something I heard in original Japanese anime dubs.**

**See ya next time! And Happy early Valentines Day!**


End file.
